


Comfortable

by neeash



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, First Time, Fluff, Innocence, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sleeping Together, just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeash/pseuds/neeash
Summary: (Judal is getting to know his relationship with Hakuryuu who's shy and cute as fuck) A collection of Magi drabbles, centering around relationships and what not- may be in different AUs or multiple chapter short stories.





	

Judal x Hakuryuu

 

Comfortable

 

A sated sigh escaped Judal’s lips as he positioned himself next to his smaller boyfriend, savouring the gentle warmth he naturally emitted. In response, Hakuryuu blinked out of his temporary comatose state and nestled closer to the long limbed man as the pair relaxed in their personal moment of silence.

            “Oi Ryuu-“ Judal released an awkward cough to relieve himself of the hoarse tint of his voice, his nose twitching as he avoided said name’s gaze. “How was it?”

            Hakuryuu peered up at Judal, clueless. “ _It_?”

            Dots of pink speckled the black-haired man’s cheeks as he cleared his throat once again, mindlessly toying with Hakuryuu’s layered hair all the while continuing to stare at everything else apart from his eyes.

‘Y-y’know! It. The sex… How was it?”

Clarity washed over the scarred man’s face as he sucked the plump section of his bottom lip, ears ringing and heart erratic at the ponder of how to correctly answer the disconcerting question. It wasn’t that Hakuryuu felt terribly distressed about the previous act of intimacy- something that the both concurred would only occur when Hakuryuu was unconditionally and irrevocably comfortable with their relationship.

            Therefore when Hakuryuu whole-heartedly claimed his love for Judal, the latter comprehended that as an invitation for sex and did so with his shrewd nature even though it was Hakuryuu’s first time for such a thing. He chuckled lightly to himself, concluding that Judal wouldn’t be Judal without his persistent sexual propositions.

            However Judal perceived that giggle as act of taunt and derision, internally berating himself for the fact that Hakuryuu had the response of laughter- something accompanied with a joke when discussing sex with him. Was it really that shit? Did Judal not pay enough attention to Hakuryuu’s needs? He deemed it a moderate session considering the consequent litany of curses his neighbours threw at him because of his little boyfriend’s rather loud, echoing reactions. So perhaps he was getting ahead of himself.

            “It felt good.”

            With a crick of his neck, Judal sat upright his thought interrupted and cut short since his concerns washed away from Hakuryu’s confirmation that it was good, that he hadn’t fucked up their rocky relationship, that everything was just fine.

            Judal couldn’t refrain from the smirk quirking his lips and the little flick of his hair as he crossed his arms over his chest haughtily. Now that his ego had been restored, he would continue to spread his narcissistic behaviour like wildfire.

            The bed creaked under the pressure of Judal leaning over Hakuryuu, softly grazing his teeth at the intersection between his jaw and neck, breathing it in. “Hmm, how good, Ryuu?”

            Hakuryuu visibly shivered, slightly arching his back into his boyfriend’s touch as he gasped at the snap of teeth latching onto his ear lobe sucking on it fervently. Judal’s name was moaned out of Hakuryuu’s mouth in a stream of gyrating pitches that only encouraged him.

            “Ju-dal! N-no more…” Hakuryuu protested, lightly pushing him away and cowering into the blankets. “Sleep with me?”

            _Sleep_. Just sleeping, merely resting your body and mind and providing it with the well earned relaxation it deserved after it’s active functioning of a vigorous day’s work. To do that with someone without any sort of sexual act seemed a little bland and unnecessary, ultimately an unfathomable source of entertainment in Judal’s brain. But peering down at the scars drowned out by the shine in Hakuryuu’s blue eyes had him gulp- twice before shifting his body comfortably against him.

            Maybe he could get used to this, Judal thought as he fell asleep to the frequent heartbeats next to him.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't even know what this is but i really wanted to write something for nanwrimo even though im not exclusively partaking in the month - but this is what i came up with - oh well judalxhakuryuu yayayay


End file.
